


The Final Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let this court case trial begin





	

You have reached the end. All there is between you and home is the Barrier. Many monsters have told you a thing of two about the monster king for you to form somewhat of an image for him. He is… how would you put it gently, in the hunting mood for humans. But there has to be some reason to it right? Why he would do such things with no such explanation? 

Toriel spoke of him in spite but Gerson spoke of him in admiration. Two equally as respectable people described him as complete opposites. What is this supposed to mean? There are always two sides to the story but which are you to believe? Is it even fair to judge a person on things his subjects have told you? That is why you walked up to this point to find out for yourself. Neutral, unfazed by any prejudice, there you stood, your small stature completely overshadowed by this enormous figure ready to begin your judgement. 

His magic is fire based and when it touched you it scolded yet it was comforting warmth. His eyes were cold yet when you look deep inside you could see he was hurt. His words were harsh yet in the background you could here a voice calling out for help. He didn’t want to fight you, to kill you but for the sake his people he has to. Some monsters may say his evil and cruel for his wrongdoings but it is also them that force him to act like this. For freedom, for the surface, for the sun.

NO, you still haven’t taken in account the other humans he has killed yet. You count the jars. Seven, huh? Is it worth it? Seven humans have to die for the freedom of a whole civilisation. It seems like a fair trade at first, until you consider their lives. They have family too. They have friends too. They had a life before the ended up here. Out of the five, there must have being at least one that accidently fell here right? You yourself were just playing around the top and were chasing a butterfly before you tripped and fell. 

You try to reason with Asgore but to no prevail. There is a flash, orange, blue, orange. Three swaps of his trident come at you and you follow along, move, stop, move. You ask him why he did it. With the girt of his teeth he came at you with waves of fireballs. Left, right, jump, hit. That hurt… 12/20. Wow that took a lot of your HP. Biting your lip at the pain, you still let out a pained squeak. Focus, not show him weakness. You ask him want happened the day monsters were locked in here. A single tear rolls down his face but he casts his glance down. It’s working and his attacks are less aggressive. You ask how many people did he lose on that day. Were there any who were important to him? He replies with a single sentence, “The air was clouded with dust of 3000 innocent men, women and children.” Hearing that sent a chill down your spine. In the history books on the surface it said 100 human soldiers died that day and that it was a catastrophe for humanity but… the numbers tell it differently. 

You ask him if he had a wife or any children. That was it, the final straw had being cut. He roared so loud that the whole Underground could hear. His hand gripped tighter, his breathing and heartbeat quickened, his lip was chapped from biting and his fur was soaked with a combination of blood, sweat and tears. It seemed the two of you have reached a stalemate. A perfect opportunity. 

You got out the snail pie Toriel made you. Yes… you arrived on a bad day and there was no more cinnamon or butterscotch left. There wasn’t anything else in your inventory but you had a suspecting feeling… You ask if he wants to split it with you. He sees the pie and asks you where you got it. You shrug and say. “The Ruins. A nice goat lady gave it to me. You know now that I think about it… she and you look alike. Do you know here?” 

Ok, now you’re just teasing him now. You should probably stop that or he might take it the wrong way. “How about we talk this through a cup of tea. Golden flower tea… isn’t that your favourite.” He gave a slight smile. You may be onto something now. He opens his mouth to say something but then doesn’t. There isn’t anything to say is there? It’s being a long time before anyone has seen him and his actions as justified. But then suddenly there is a strike across your chest. You hear him mutter under his breath, “Sorry… I hope you understand”

Of course. You don’t feel angered by his actions nor do you feel betrayed. He had to do what he had to do and it was ultimately him that has to live with his actions. Vengeance can kill a person’s personality and mould them into someone they are not. It’s not his fault, it’s no one’s fault. Humans forced the monsters into this place and all they want to do is be free but in order to do that they need human souls, the same reason they are locked up here in the first place. This court case was a difficult one but you are glad to say case closed. 

You quiver and then fall. He catches you mid air and cuddles you. It feels like home when Dad tucked you in every night before you went to sleep. Dad was a good man. At least you will be able to see him soon. You look into Asgore’s eyes and brush aside his fur. You manage to say before you black out, “It’s ok, I do.”


End file.
